


Atrapado

by ofiuciocontuco



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Manipulación, black hat olvida mantener su forma humana, explosión de emociones, faltaban fics en español en este fandom, sexo interdimensional, soy horrible poniendo tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiuciocontuco/pseuds/ofiuciocontuco
Summary: Flug está harto de los constantes maltratos de Black Hat por lo que lo amenaza con irse, le recuerda que nada lo ata a la mansión. Grita enfurecido, sin sospechar que esa sentencia acaba de condenarlo a estar atrapado de la peor forma posible.





	Atrapado

Todas las noches antes de dormir me azota a la mente el mismo recuerdo repetitivo. 

Aquel día como siempre, él entró al laboratorio a punto de explotar, me gritó una llamarada de insultos y amenazas. Yo me mantuve impasible, ya acostumbrado a su veneno, no hice más que bostezar. Le respondí con una sinceridad inconsciente, con una verdad de espada. Le recordé cláusulas polvorientas de nuestro contrato, le recordé que nada me impedía echar alas de avión y aterrizar en nuevas compañías, lejos de allí en países lejanos y exóticos. Grité mi angustia claustrofóbica tan desafinadamente como gritan las cañerías del baño. Grité con el cuerpo, con todas mis cuerdas vocales, hasta que no quedó nada más para gritar. Un silencio de piedra nos petrificó la piel, nos miramos fríamente como estatuas desconocidas. Sin decir una palabra tomó de mi brazo y me arrastró escaleras arriba. Rompió la puerta con la misma facilidad que se rompe una galleta, me empujó hacia dentro, a que me devorara la cama con sus sábanas y se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo. Una caricia filosa desprendió la capas de ropa y me envolvió entre sus brazos con una delicadeza de araña. 

Sentí como su cuerpo olvidaba la forma humana, los hombros en el lugar incorrecto, los huesos demasiado flexibles, la piel y los músculos desplazándose con una facilidad acuosa. De cada uno de sus poros surgía una especie de uña que me perforaba la epidermis y múltiples bocas brotaban para sorber con desesperación y ternura la sangre que yo derramaba.  
Su piel siempre fría ahora estaba en ebullición, me estrechaba entre sus brazos negros y se adhería a mi cuerpo con un violenta viscosidad de molusco. Una secreción pegajosa me iba envolviendo, poco a poco, hasta lograr inmovilizarme.  
Se aferró a mi piernas delgadas con el mismo amor con el que se abrazan los náufragos. Tomó mi erección y la deshojó como una rosa. Una exudación fosforescente le iluminaba el cuello, las caderas, hasta que su sexo -lleno de espinas y de tentáculos- se incrustaba en mi sexo, precipitándome a una serie de espasmos exasperantes. 

Era inútil que le escupiera en los párpados, en las concavidades de la boca. Era inútil que le gritara mi odio y mi desprecio. Él no se detendría hasta que la última gota de esperma no se me desprendiera de la nuca, hasta que me perforara el espinazo con su líquido de lacre derretido.Hasta ese entonces, su cuerpo seguiría sobre el mío, en un océano de extremidades disparejas, de ojos y lenguas. Un caleidoscopio anatómico, una pesadilla del kamasutra, todo eso y más él era. 

Clavó sus garras con desesperación en la cama, lacerando el espacio y el tiempo, nos vimos envueltos en mil paisajes. Fornicamos en París, en Marte, en el baño de una pizzería, rodamos en playas de fuego y tierra. Antes de abandonarme en el jugo de mi propio cuerpo, sujetó mi cara entre sus garras y me beso con una pasión astronómica. Volvimos solo para permanecer estoicos en la cama, respirando con dificultad entre los fluidos de nuestros cuerpos. 

El se vistió con rapidez felina y observó con una sonrisa maligna los restos de mi cuerpo. Con su dedo índice recorrió mi sudorosa desnudez, para terminar la caricia entre mis pómulos y decirme con frialdad diabólica “eres libre de irte si aún puedes hacerlo”. Sus palabras cayeron como balas sobre mi carne. Vi mi reflejo roto atrapado entre sus dientes filosos.

Lo había logrado, me había corrompido, maldecido de la peor forma posible. Había convertido mi carne en imán, atraído hacia un único sexo que no existe entre los humanos.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto comenzó por leer un poema de Oliverio Girondo, el poema Nº 17 de su libro "Espantapájaros". Me inspire fuertemente de ese poema y le robe algunas palabras. Fue un divertido ejercicio de escritura y me permitió escribir mi primera escena sexual. 
> 
> Aquí les dejo el link a los que quieren curiosiar el poema original: https://lalibretademilo.wordpress.com/2009/11/26/poema-17-%E2%80%93-espantapajaros-oliverio-girondo/


End file.
